Golden Angel
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Videl can't stop daydreaming and losing herself in her thoughts, and it's getting dangerous! Luckily for her, Gohan is there. Only, where is he now? ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: I disapprove of The Great Saiyaman, therefore he isn't in this fic, Gohan fights crime as The Gold fighter. Gohan and Videl are together, Sharpener is an… well read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns what I wish I did (DBZ and friends (DBGT etc.))**

~!#$%^&*()STORYTIME()*&^%$#!~

_Today was yet another day in the life of Videl Satan, well me. Why I'm thinking to myself in third person will remain a mystery. Ah well._

The scene was set** - **a small country diner at the very outskirts of Satan City withthe blush of dawn seeping through the crevices of a nearby mountain range. A steamy mug of hazelnut coffee was gingerly positioned on a floral napkin, closely accompanied by a blueberry bagel that was smothered with cream cheese. The only way this could be anymore wonderful would be if my _late_ boyfriend would make an appearance already!

_"He has at least five alarm clocks, super speed, and his watch__**.**__ How could Son Gohan be late?"_

(Oh yeah, did I mention Videl knows about the whole, Gohan's a ridiculously strong alien thing?)

"Thinking of me again?"

The cocky voice of said Saiya-jin boyfriend just happened to interrupt my train of thought. My immediate anger was overshadowed by happiness' warm embrace, allowing for a gentle smile.

"You're so late! You better have a grand excuse,your highness!" Knowing the Ox prince, he did.

"Goten," and a grimace was his reply.

Although I wished I could press for more information, I reluctantly didn't. If there was one thing I knew about Gohan, it was that all would be revealed sooner or later."Oh well, let's head to school."

After locking hands, off we went.

"Over here,Vi, come sit with us!" I complied with my best friend's wishes; redirecting my original path to where Erasa and Sharpener sat.

"Where's Gohan.You two lovebirds are usually near inseparable!"

"He forgot something in his locker. He'll be here in a little while."

A blink later a shadow swept over me and warm breath tickled the crown of my head.

All my previous preparation for Gohan's arrival went down the drain when I turned to see Sharpener.

"I don't see how you still go for Nerd-boy! You should be with a fellow champion such as me! I mean,what does he give you that I couldn't? Really, while he can tutor you and sweet talk, I doubt he could really satisfy you like I could**."**

I would've decked him right then and there, had it not been for Gohan listening to the whole thing.

"Come on Videl, ditch the society damned nerd, I'll show you what a real man can do."

My body went rigid as he leaned down to kiss me while grabbing my waist. Fortunately for me I didn't have to wait for the kiss.

'Whump!'

"Damn you! You bastard!"

Gohan's fist found Sharpener's gut, launching him into the air, a scowl plastered his handsome features, a death glare rained down on the gasping Sharpener.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The sweet, reserved, laid back Gohan just openly steamrolled OSH's best jock!

"Damn, what in Kami's name hit me? Videl,did you?" Blood trickled thinly down the side of his parted lips.

The schoolyard was silent. Sharpener was just beat down and foul mouthed by resident Nerd-boy, Son Gohan! And I could only watch as my boyfriend kicked the blonde's head and trek off.

No one saw hide nor hair of the onyx eyed boy for a full week, Sharpener had been bed ridden for most of it. After two broken/cracked ribs and a mild concussion, who wouldn't be?

_"That jerk, he deserved it! Possibly on a lesser scale next time, but Kami he asked for it." _People passed by, looking at me curiously, but I didn't give a damn. _"How could he openly say that to my face? At school no less! I mean he's Sharpener, the martial arts jockey, air brained____womanizer, but that was low, even for him. Is he that infatuated with me? And Gohan was there for the entire play out! That glare was enough to melt metal, yet he wore it well. I guess you could blame that on his Saiya-jin side… was that the trigger? Nah, Gohan may be cocky, but he suppresses his alien nature enough for that to be ruled out. Ugh! I'm letting this get out of hand; I mean it's not as if Gohan would've killed him, he has way more control than that. Doesn't he?"_

"Oof, what the hell?"

My hand instinctively went to my head to nurse the slight bump. All of a sudden a sick, maniac laugh, echoed through my skull and the shadows of several men surrounded me. A ki suppressor was clamped roughly to my petite wrist and a wave of nausea swept over me.

"I didn't think it would be that easy! We didn't have to do nothin' at all!"

For some reason I cringed at the cackles that escaped the nameless figures, but before I could take a steadying breath and face my attackers**,** I was out cold.

_"Nothing is broken!" _

Well that was random, although it couldn't be truer. I may have had a snapped ankle by the feel of it, but I could tell in a heartbeat that I still had my virginity. I immediately regained a few years on my life.

After a brief checkup of my situation, I quickly deduced that I couldn't see shit. Just as I was in the middle of trying to figure out where in Dende's name I was, I sneezed. The abrupt noise reverberated around the walls. Metal. Steel. Warehouse.

Cliché…

I shifted my hand minutely to get into a position to sit up. Immediately I halted my actions when pain thundered through my arm, awakening me to the fact that I was surrounded by shards of glass.

More shards of glass pierced my delicate skin, beads of crimson liquid slithered down the smooth surfaces while I tried desperately to stay still. I felt warm tears leave their tracks as they trickled along the contours of my face. The ki suppressor still donned my wrist, preventing me from signaling any of the Z-fighters, so I yelled.

I shouted, hollered, screamed, and wailed, anything I could think of and any way I could do it.

Whether it was hours that passed or days I didn't know. All I knew was thatI was trapped, upset, hungry, and pained.

"Gohan!" The cry once again went unheard. My anguished calls had shaken the glass that now accompanied the floor in being stained with blood and tears.

I was exhausted both physically and mentally. The only thing keeping me awake was my pride and hope, although the addition of muffled 'thuds' on the outside helped.

"What the hell is going on out there?" I cursed myself for getting into this situation, although I knew it couldn't have been helped.

"Videl, I'm here, I'll save you!"

Somehow I should've known Sharpener Pencil was involved. His father was a very influential business man, and had friends in all the right places. It only made sense that this was his doing, after what he pulled a week ago.

Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but groan. In an instant both my groans and the nearing footsteps of Sharpener were drowned out by a loud 'clang' and the sound of metal on metal straining. The sound was cut short as the roof gave way and light flooded in. But not from the sun, I noted. A lone figure, enshrouded by a golden aura, hovered in place just below the new entrance.

I was so tired that it took me a moment to take in the "goings on" around me, but the sudden realization hit me like a slap in the face by an angry Saiya-jin.

It was Gohan**.**

The new arrival left Sharpener stuttering and yelling something along the lines of, "You bastard! I'mgoing to be her savior. I didn't rig this whole thing to be thwarted by YOU! Videl was supposed to be mine!"

Gohan's super hero persona was royally pissed. Sharpener had not only admitted he was the guilty party, he had rigged the entire thing to steal me, Videl Satan, from the Golden Fighter's alter ego.

The death glare Sharpener was currently receiving actually melted metal this time, as streams of light emanated from the disguised Gohan's tealeyes. The resulting hole appeared ten millimeters to the side and five meters back from the blond jock, whom I might add, had a new odor about him.

My eyes widened for a split second before I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Mr. Pencil's new scent would have Pepe le Pew (I don't own) running for his life.

"Ahhhhh! I'M SORRY!"

Once again I found myself jolted from my thoughts, only to see a broad chest in front of me. Strong warm arms slipped underneath me and hoisted my frail and bloody figure, my thin waist. I looked into the soft teal orbs and let one more tear slip down.

The last thing I remember before consciousness slipped from my grasp was the passionate first kiss from my perfect guardian angel.

~END~

Brought to you by Boarderlined Innocence


End file.
